kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Fall 2016 Event/E-3
Information |Easyitem1 = |Easyqty1 = 1 |Normitem1 = |Normqty1 = 2 |Normitem2 = |Normqty2 = 4 |Normitem3 = |Normqty3 = 1 |Harditem1 = |Hardqty1 = 1 |Harditem2 = |Hardqty2 = 4 |Harditem3 = |Hardqty3 = 7 |Harditem4 = |Hardqty4 = 1 }} Fleet compositions *'Historical Ships': **(F)BB(V): , **CV(L): , **CA: , , , , , **CL(T) , **DD: , **AV: Note that this list will constantly be updated. You can assume the above ships are always correct. *'Unconfirmed Ships': **(F)BB(V): , **CA: **CL(T) **DD: , , , , , **AV: The above ships are involved in the historical events, but are not confirmed as to whether they fit for the historic criteria. *'Starting Point 1': CTF Fleet (Starts at B) **An all-Fast fleet consisting of 1CA + 1FBB + 2CV + 2CVL for main fleet and 2CA + 3DD+ 1CL (no historical formations) starts at north and goes B - E - I - L - Q. The route consists of 1 sub node and 2 air raid nodes (easiest one) before reaching boss. ***Having any slow ships in this composition will make the fleet detour to D node. *'Starting Point 2': STF Fleet (Starts at A) Tips *Recommend using same ships from E2 if you are aiming to do event at hard difficulty to avoid ship-locking in E4 and E5 *Recommend 620+ air power for hard, 500+ air power for medium, and 260+ air power for easy difficulty, also bring an Akizuki DD to deal with the annoying air raid nodes and boss node. **More air power necessary on the Final Kill for Easy and Medium difficulty due to change in form. *The armor of boss is 210, pretty high so players should bring at least 2 Cut-in capable ships to deal with her. *Boss support shelling is also quite mandatory since the number of enemy at boss node is 12. Mechanics: Abyssal Combined Fleet *CTF vs. Abyssal CTF observed shelling order (by Sao-link): *# Air phase, airstrike can hit any ship in the opposing fleet *# Support shelling, can hit any enemy *# Opening torpedoes, can hit any ship in the opposing fleet *# Main fleet shelling, can hit opposing main fleet only. *# Escort fleet shelling, can hit opposing escort fleet only. *# Closing torpedoes, can hit any opposing ship except for Kanmusu main fleet *# Main fleet shelling, can hit any opposing ship (only happens if BB is present?) *# Yasen, player escort fights abyssal main or escort. E3 boss debuff According to the Japanese wiki, it is possible to increase the damage dealt to Seaplane Tender Water Princess by doing the following steps after selecting the map difficulty in E3: *'NOTE:' The precise requirements is still under investigation. Do note that something might be missing. *S-rank node C, D, H, J and K in E-3 (does not need to finish it in day battle) **Slow-fleet CTF is suggested to reach D, H and J **Fast-fleet STF is suggested to reach C and K *2 perfect interceptions in a sortie (will receive "white text") in E-2, twice, in one sortie. You need to do this two times (total of 4). ** This can be achieved in Hard Mode by equipping the airfield with interceptors and fighters, and assign both of them to Air Defense. It is recommended that you improve their proficiency (plane rank) to max. *(unsure) Perfect S-Rank all air battle nodes (A, G, K and L) in E-2. ** You can send a fleet of submarines to secure perfect S at the air battle nodes without the enemy launching any planes. If you survive Node B without Taiha, just keep moving on until you reach K or L, then retreat. Node J is the other surface node along the route but they can't sink you. You will hear the quest completion jingle when you return from your sortie upon triggering the debuff. The boss also has different dialogue and a different CG after that. What the debuff does, is unknown at the moment and currently under investigation. *Additional Note:. People have had the unlock debuff sound occur for them ending on nodes C and D in E-3 as well as after getting two runs on E-2 without sustaining any air raid damage, so at the very least those things are necessary. References Drop list